Cerita Sebuah Buku
by donat bunder
Summary: Halo buku.. Aku harap kau tidak bosan dengan sifat ku yang selalu melupakanmu. Ya ya aku minta maaf karena aku sangat jarang sekali menulis.. Aku benar benar minta maaf. / Shannaro! Azz.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis disini...
"Terserah deh jika nanti Mama marah karena barangnya ku acak acak."

.

.

.

.

.

Persembahan untuk Haruno -Uchiha- Sakura dari Sipembaca.

Jika kalian tidak suka, kalian bisa pencet tombol back. Mudah bukan?

 _19 Maret 2009_

 _Hai. Nama ku Haruno Sakura. Ini tulisan pertama ku di buku ini. Dari mana aku mendapatkannya? Hmm dari Kaa-san. Kaa-san memberikannya padaku sebagai bentuk hadiah untuk ulang tahun ku nanti. Padahal itu masih lama. Tentang ku.. Aku hanyalah anak yang biasa saja. Tousan dan Kaasan juga adalah seseorang yang biasa saja. Aku anak tunggal. Tidak punya kakak, tidak punya adik. Benar benar kesepian. Huu.. Yaa tentang namaku.. Haruno Sakura. Nama bunga kebanggaan jepang. Sakura di musim semi. Bagus juga. Aku hanya heran dari mana asal rambut ku ini. Padahal Tousan memiliki rambut berwarna -entahlah- merah muda tapi sedikit gelap? Kaasan memliki rambut berwarna coklat. Merah mudanya dari mana?_

 _._

 _28 Maret 2009_

 _Hari ini ulang tahun ku. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku tulis. Aku senang? Tentu. Ini ulang tahun ku. Kenapa tidak? Ada orangtua yang mengucapkan, teman teman, keluarga juga. Sedikit pesta kecil juga membuat ku bahagia hari ini. Pesta kecil yang diadakan keluarga ku. Simpel tapi berkesan. Dan aku menyukainya._

 _._

 _19 Desember 2009_

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menulis ya? Ahaha. Sesungguhnya aku tidak suka menulis. Pegal. Tangan dan jari jariku tidak terbiasa untuk hal hal seperti itu_

 _._

 _28 Maret 2010_

 _Hai, sudah lama ya? Hmm apa yang harus aku tulis disini? Hari ini ulang tahun ku. Aku mendapatkan teman baru 3 hari yang lalu Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia pindahan dari Nagasaki. Dia cantik. Matanya berwarna aquamarrine, rambutnya pirang, mungkin kuning kepucatan. Jujur saja aku tidak tau darimana ia mengetahui kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun. Dia hanya duduk seperti biasanya, dan lalu mengeluarkan bunga mawar kuning, yang didalamnya ada tulisan 'Happy Birhtday Jidat'_

 _Aku bersyukur memiliki teman baru. Hadiah terindah untukku._

 _._

 _28 Maret 2011_

 _Halo buku.. Aku harap kau tidak bosan dengan sifat ku yang selalu melupakanmu. Ya ya aku minta maaf karena aku sangat jarang sekali menulis di kamu. Aku benar benar minta maaf._

 _Hari ini aku ulang tahun lagi, aku bosan kenapa ada kata ulang tahun? Oke oke.. Hari ini Ino memberiku sebuah tas. Dia bilang tas ini oleh oleh dari ibunya yang ada di Bali. Waw.. Tentu aku menerimanya. Ini bagus. Lagi pula jika aku menolaknya pasti Ino akan berkata bahwa aku adalah teman yang tidak tau berterima kasih. Terkahir kali aku bermasalah dengan Ino memang sedikit tidak enak. Hanya karena aku menolak sebuah kaleng, entahlah kaleng apa itu. Dia hanya bilang pasti ini akan berguna untukku. Dan aku menolaknya. Dan yaa seperti itulah... Ino marah dan ya... Hmm benar benar tidak menyenangkan._

 _._

 _28 Maret 2012_

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang berharga untukku. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa apa. Yaa.. Mungkin sedikit. Tapi itu wajarkan? Mengharapkan seseorang yang disana, entahlah. Setidaknya mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun untukku. Tahun ini Ino memberikan ku sebuah kaos. Di kaos itu ada tulisan HS. Inisial namaku. Ino bilang dia sengaja memesankannya untukku. Ino, aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu._

 _._

 _20 September 2012_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus akau tulis. Aku hanya ingin menukis sedikit disini. Tidak sedikit juga si... Ahahaha... Aku sedikit ada masalah keuangan. Yaa sedikit membengkak mungkin pengeluaran ku selalu tidak bisa ku atasi. Banyak hal hal yang tidak terduga. Seperti ban sepeda ku yang pecah mau tak mau aku harus merelakan uang bulanan ku. Atau smartphone ku yang baterainya kembung -hamil-. Benar benar pembengkakan. Dan juga Ino yang akan berulang tahun. Sejak aku mengenalanya aku dan Ino selalu bertukar hadiah saat ulang tahun. Tahun ini aku berencana memberikannya buku dan juga sebuah jaket. Ini sedikit berbeda. Uangnya berasal dari uang yang aku kumpulkan beberapa bulan ini._

 _._

 _28 Maret 2013_

 _Percayakah kau aku menulis di buku ini setahun sekali? Huu.. Aku memang tidak suka menulis. Aku lebih suka membaca. Apa saja. Terutama novel. Ahh tidak juga si. Apa saja aku sukai. Kecuali menulis. Hari ini ulang tahun ku (lagi). Tidak mengharapkan apa apa sejujurnya. Teman teman banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Aku tidak tau harus bahagia atau sedih._

 _Bahagia karena ada yang mengucapkannya, atau sedih karena mereka ingat ulang tahun ku melalui media sosial facebook. Kadang aku berpikiran lebih baik tidak usah mengucapkannya sama sekali dari pada kau mengingatnya karena lewat jejaring sosial itu. Sepertinya mereka tidak ikhlas mengucapkannya. Ya ampun.. Pikiran ku sudah kemana mana. Seharusnya aku bersyukur sudah ada yang menyempatkan waktunya sebentar untuk mengetik hal hal yang merepotkan. Maafkan aku ya? Dan juga kadang aku suka iri._

 _Aku akui saja itu. Mereka merayakan ulang tahun mereka besar besaran. Menghabiskan uang orang tua mereka. Aku yakin uang itu adalah hal yang_ _mudah jika_ _kau adalah orang yang bercukupan. Tapi jika kau orang yang biasa biasa saja, kau mau apa? Kadang aku berfikir, lebih baik uang sebanyak itu disumbangkan saja ke panti sosial atau tidak ditabung saja untuk jaga jaga dimasa depan. Ya ampun, aku tidak tau jalan pikiran ku sendiri._

 _Tahun ini Ino tidak memberikan ku apa apa. Dia hanya menyeretku entah kemana dengan sepeda motornya, mengajakku berkililing daerah daerah yang tidak aku ketahui. Seharian hanya bersama sahabat ku. Terima kasih._

 _._

 _27 Juli 2013_

 _Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke.. Ya ya.. Aku tau.. Baru kali ini aku menuliskan nama (laki laki) di buku ini. Apalagi dia seorang laki laki yang.. Yaa... Sedikit tersimpan rapih disela sela hatiku. Waw. Berlebihan kah? Haa.. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya. Tanggal 23 kemarin dia berulang tahun, semuanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Aku? Tidak. Bukannya aku tidak ingat ulang tahunnya. Hanya saja itu merepotkan, menyusahkan._

 _Aku ingat ulang tahunnya, tapi untuk apa aku mengucapkannya? Memangnya dia mengenalku? Tentu saja, dia teman sekelas ku. Hanya teman. Tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Jika boleh jujur, aku menyukai si Sasuke ini. Entahlah apa yang aku sukai. Dia hanya anak dari kalangan biasa saja. Tidak kaya, tapi juga tidak miskin. Akupun juga begitu. Biasa saja. Hanya saja dia di anugerahi banyak kelebihan. Mulai dari wajah, kecerdasan, juga wibawa seorang pemimpin. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya, hee?_

 _._

 _29 November 2013_

 _Ada apa dengan tanggal ini? Aku juga tidak tau. Hanya sedang ingin menulis sesuatu atau entahlah beberapa kalimat yang ada dikepala cantik ku ini. Aku mendengar gosip, ya gosip. Entahlah.. Ada yang bilang bahwa Sasuke baru saja menyatakan perasaannya ke seseorang. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu siapa perempuan beruntung itu. Ino bercerita padaku._

 _Dia bercerita dengan saat antusias. Namanya Arum. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi semapai, rambutnya hanya dipanjangkan sampai telinga dan sedikit bergelombang, curly mungkin? Hmm.. Tidak gemuk tapi juga tidak kurus. Gadis yang beruntung. Aku berharap bahwa akulah gadis itu. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi saat menulis ini? Haa mana mungkin._

 _._

 _12 Januari 2014_

 _Putus. Mereka berdua sudah berakhir. Kau tau siapa mereka. Arum dan juga Sasuke. Entahlah aku harus senang atau sedih. Tidak tahu dan juga aku tidak mau tahu._

 _._

 _22 Februari 2014_

 _Apa aku semakin sering menulis disini? Ya, benar. Kurasa menulis tidak buruk juga. Ya setidaknya seperti itu sekarang yang ku rasakan. Aku senang. Bahagia. Tidak bisa diucapkan atau ditulis oleh kata kata. Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menyapa ku. Tidak buruk dan juga tidak bagus. Biasa saja. Dia datang ke meja ku, berkata hai, lalu bertanya 'Kau sudah mendapatkan teman untuk tugas kimia? Jika belum, bolehkah aku satu kelompok denganmu?'_

 _Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku mengiyakan, lagipula aku juga belum kepikiran tentang tugas kimia itu. Ohh sialan.. Hanya dengan kata kata seperti itu dia bisa membuat hatiku pergi entah kemana. Uchiha sialan._

 _._

 _28 Maret 2014_

 _Lagi lagi tanggal ini. Harusnya aku bersyukur karena masih diberikan nikmat oleh Kami-sama.. Huuu.. Banyak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, tapi tidak sebanyak dulu. Yaa.. Aku tidak suka mengumbar ngumbarkan sesuatu hal bahkan seperti tanggal yang satu ini. Kaa-san dan Tou-san adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. Selalu seperti itu, mereka berdua selalu menjadi yang pertama untukku soal yang satu ini. Dan aku menyukainya. Ino menjadi yang kedua. Dan sisanya tidak ada lagi yang mengucapkannya. Kecuali si baka Naruto itu dan juga kekasihnya Hinata, mereka juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Yaa.. Senang rasanya. Seperti ini lebih simpel, tidak banyak orang yang memakai topeng._

 _Dan juga yang membuat rasa bahagia ku semakin bertambah adalah Sasuke. Dia juga... Ohhhh senangnya aku... Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Dia menjadi yang terakhir. Dia mengucapkannya melalui telepon. Aku juga tidak tau dia dapat darimana nomor telepon ku, dan juga aku tidak mau tau. Aku terlalu senang._

 _._

 _23 Juli 2014_

 _Hmm hari ini Sasuke berulang tahun. Aku sempat ragu ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya. Hanya hadiah kecil. Sebuah sweater berwarna hijau tua. Kenapa hijau? Entahlah. Kurasa aku bosan melihatnya kemana mana selalu mengenakan warna biru gelap atau hitam. Monoton sekali hidupnya. Tidak ada warna lainkah?_

 _Dia disana, bosan sepertinya. Dia hanya membaca dengan telinga tersumpal earphone. Ku beranikan diri menghadapinya. Dia hanya memandangku datar. Cih sialan kau. Aku sediikit tidak suka dengan aura disekitar ku saat itu. Aku langsung saja memberikan hadiah itu. Ku bilang 'Ini untukmu, hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu. Semoga kau menyukainya. Dan juga sebagai tanda terima masih ku karena kau telah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku.'_

 _._

 _._

 _29 September 2014_

 _Aku tidak tau harus menuliskan apa dibuku ini. Bahagia. Bahagia sekali rasanya. Sasuke... Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Awalnya kukira dia hanya bercanda atau sedang bermain truth or dare. Benar benar menyebalkan jika nyatanya seperti itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia benar benar akan perasaannya. Senang, bahagia... Aku fikir aku akan selamanya memendam perasaan ini. Ya menjadi pengecut selamanya._

 _._

 _29 Desember 2014_

 _Hari ini Sasuke sedang sibuk, tidak bisa diganggu.. Sedih tapi aku bisa apa? Hmm.. Perasaan ku padanya semakin hari semakin bertambah. Senang, sedih, bahagia. Semuanya. Sedih karena ternyata dia juga memliki perasaan yang sama untukku tapi akunya tidak peka dengannya. Salahkan dia juga, si ayam itu selalu berdiam diri di kursinya. Benar benar menyebalkan. Uchiha sialan. Selalu bisa membuatku deg degan entah kenapa. Argh... Menyebalkan sekali si ayam itu. Shannaro!_

 _._

 _28 Maret 2015_

 _Hei hei apa kabar buku? Apakah kau marah pada ku karena aku jarang... Jarang... Sekali menulis? Hmm.. Sasuke dan Ino.. Entahlah.. Aku sempat melihat mereka beberapa kali. Tapi aku tidak ingin menerka nerka ria tentang mereka. Tapi tetap saja melihat mereka aku sakit hati sendiri. Aku tetap percaya pada Sasuke. Mungkin sesikit menyedihkan karena orang yang berharga untukmu tidak ada di saat saat penting seperti ini. Ulang tahun ku. 28 Maret... Hari yang menyedihkan. Bahkan sampai aku menulis ini Sasuke belum mengucapkannya. Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa diam saja. Tidak berani meminta yang aneh aneh kepada Sasuke._

 _._

 _14 April 2015._

 _Aku sedikit ada masalah dengan Ino. Ino bercerita tentang seseorang -yang aku yakini itu adalah Sasuke-._

 _Hmm sepertinya akan ada cobaan untukku. Kuharap aku salah._

 _._

 _19 Juni 2015_

 _Aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Bukan aku yang memulainya. Aku tidak pernah memulai apa apa yang membuat kepala ku sakit. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku butuh sedikit aspirin. Haaa.. Entahlah.. Aku hanya menceritakan keluhanku padanya kalau dia akhir akhir ini susah dihubungi. Aku tidak ingin lebih. Tapi yaa.. Sasuke malah membentakku._

 _Jika memang Sasuke yang terbaik untukku, aku akan sebisa mungkin mempertahankan ini_

 _._

 _12 Oktober 2015._

 _Ya ya.. Bosan aku lama lama dengan sikap Sasuke. Egois. Jarang, bukan... Tidak pernah memberikan ku kabar. Dan juga aku baru mendengar sesuatu yang.. Apa ya.. Tidak mengenakan mungkin.. Hinata bilang padaku bahwa Ino diam diam menyukai Sasuke. Aku tidak percaya begitu saja. Walaupun pada akhirnya bisa saja itu terjadi. Tapi aku tetap percaya pada mereka berdua. Sahabat dan juga kekasih ku._

 _._

 _22 November 2015_

 _Buku jelek, buku jelek! Ah menyebalkan. Shannaro! Sasuke main belakang. Aku sering sekali melihatnya berduaan dengan Ino. Hinata benar..._

 _._

 _02 Desember 2015_

 _Sialan. Aku sedih sekali. Hinata benar. Hinata benar... Ino menyukai Sasuke... Hei buku jelek, apa yang harus ku lalukan?_

 _._

 _14 Februari 2016_

 _Hai... Buku.. Jelek.. Azz.. Entah apa yang harus ku tulis. Sekarang hari kasih sayang. Yang dipikiran ku hanya ada Sasuke dan kedua orang tua ku.._

 _._

 _28 Maret 2016_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa saat Sasuke mela..._

 _._

 _._

"Sarada! Cepatlah kebawah! Makan malam sudah siap!"

"I..Iya, Ma.. Aku akan kebawah!" Sarada yang tadinya fokus membaca tiba tiba menjadi gelagapan saat sang Mama meneriakinya untuk segera kebawah, untuk makan malam.

"Mama?"

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil pun menegok.

"Iya ada apa sayang?" Mata hijaunya menatap sang anak. Sarada. Uchiha Sarada. Buah hatinya dan suami esnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada terdiam sejenak. Bingung bagaimana cara mengakatannya pada sang Mama.

"Bisakah... Aaa... Bisakah sekali kali Mama menceritakan bagaimana Mama bisa jatuh cinta kepada Papa?"

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan anaknya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian wajahnya mulai memerah. Sarada kau benar benar pintar membuat orang salah tingkah.

"Aaaa .. Tentu saja sayang..."

Dan mulailah Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai.

Okeh.. Karya pertama saya. Jelek? Sudahlah biarkan saja. Khusus kali ini aja saya pengennya jauh dari zona nyaman saya. Biasanya saya ngebaca ama ngereview tulisan orang. Kali ini biarkan saya yang di cerca orang :( oke akhirnya saya mengerti perasaan mereka semua:( bikin ini tuh susah apa:( padahal saya banyak bgt draf nya :v wmakakak hanya saja yang ini dadakan bgt gegara khusus ulang tahun sakura:D jadi isengdeh sekali jadi hehe :D

Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun ya buat sakura xD sakura benar benar menjadi panutan buat saya kalo soal cinta cintaa :'v gila men diauruh nunggu mulu ala kaga bosen tuh:c

Jelek? Saya tidak tau:( semoga yang suka bisa ninggalin jejaknya disini:v


End file.
